<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Разными путями by InfernoFlame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452608">Разными путями</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame'>InfernoFlame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drama, M/M, Out of Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:29:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27452608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernoFlame/pseuds/InfernoFlame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик до сих пор искренне не понимал, почему Геральт после той истории с драконом и очередного расставания с любимой чародейкой решил порвать еще и с ним.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Разными путями</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лютик до сих пор искренне не понимал, почему Геральт после той истории с драконом и очередного расставания с любимой (это слово бард уж точно не мог применить к этой ведьме без капли иронии) чародейкой решил порвать еще и с ним. </p>
<p>Сначала он не придавал этому особого значения. Ведьмак часто на него злился – пожалуй, с самого их знакомства. Как признавался Белый Волк, бард часто раздражал его. Иногда Геральт клялся скормить его грифону или утопцам, но дальше клятв и обещаний его угрозы не заходили. </p>
<p>Сейчас, однако, все было гораздо хуже. Уж честно, лучше бы скормил какой твари, чем высказал все, что думает о Лютике, который так сильно привязался к нему.</p>
<p>Без Геральта дни барду казались короче. Раньше Лютик никогда никого серьезно не любил. Все те женщины, с которыми он спал (и из-за которых часто получал нагоняй от ревнивых мужей и любящих отцов), были лишь мимолетным увлечением, не более. Парень даже их имен не запоминал. Какая разница, с кем предстояло провести ночь – с Анной, Веспулой, Бригидой? Это не имело никакого значения. Все равно на утро все забывалось.</p>
<p>Но ночи, проведенные наедине с Геральтом, Лютик уж точно не смог бы выкинуть из головы. </p>
<p>Ведьмак был не таким нежным, как женщины, с которыми барду удалось познакомиться поближе. Белый Волк не восхищался его балладами и стихами. И если самого Лютика Геральт часто обещал кому-то скормить, то черновики с незаконченными (и, по его скромному мнению, бредовыми) поэмами грозился сжечь. От Мясника из Блавикена пахло лошадью, пылью и кровью. В отличие от любовниц Лютика, он еще и ругался как разбойник или деревенщина.</p>
<p>Именно это в нем и любил бард. </p>
<p>Геральт никогда не притворялся – ведьмаки ведь не допплеры, они не умеют лгать. Пожалуй, именно за это Лютик ценил его. А еще, несмотря ни на что, ведьмак никогда бы не дал его в обиду. Вспомнить хотя бы ту историю с джинном. Ох, если бы Лютик знал, что из-за его глупости Геральт познакомится с Йеннифер, с этой венгербергской колдуньей, он бы точно не стал загадывать желания.  </p>
<p>А эта чертова бутылка точно бы не разбилась… </p>
<p>Лютик скучал по своему ведьмаку. И хотел верить, что Белый Волк точно также скучает по нему самому. Но Геральт так ни разу и не объявился в корчме, в которой любил проводить свое время, зарабатывая на жизнь, бард. Одинокими холодными ночами Лютику снилось, как ведьмак прижимает его к кровати и грубо, но с нескрываемой страстью целует в губы. </p>
<p>В такие моменты, когда они с Геральтом действительно вытворяли подобное вечерами, Юлиан не чувствовал себя настолько покинутым. </p>
<p>После знакомства с ведьмаком у него появилась хоть какая-то цель. Бард написал несколько песен, посвященных их с Геральтом приключениям (и умалчивая об интимных подробностях), и определенно придумал бы что-то еще, если бы не Йеннифер. Иногда, конечно, на Лютика сходили минуты восхваления, и он готов был слать к черту весь этот мир.</p>
<p>Но затем, ночами, страдания накатывали вновь, и парень не то что петь не мог, даже есть. Он долго ворочался в прохладной постели, смотрел в стену, думал о чем-то своем, а стоило ему задремать, как его тут же атаковали сны, где убийца чудовищ разделял с ним ложе, пока об этом не знала его чародейка. </p>
<p>Вскоре до корчмы, в которой засел Лютик, дошли слухи о Цинтре. </p>
<p>О том, что Нильфгаард разбил королеву Калантэ, гордую Львицу, и вот-вот двинется на Север, за Яругу. </p>
<p>Казалось, сердце барда в тот момент готово было разорваться от боли. Конечно же, он не был дураком. Знал, куда отправился Геральт. Все понимал, ведь Белый Волк не мог бросить свое Дитя-Неожиданность. </p>
<p>В тот вечер Лютик сильно напился. </p>
<p>И пообещал самому себе больше никогда не вляпываться в истории, подобно той, что случилась с ним и Геральтом.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>